


Born Like Stars

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Octopuses and Squid (Anthropomorphic), Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Childbirth, Death in Childbirth, Drabble, Extra Treat, Gen, Hope, Octopi & Squid, Sea Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: The greatest of all giant squid is dying, but her children will carry on her legacy...





	Born Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).



Under the risen moon, the ocean’s mighty Queen was dying, and in that eerie place beneath the sea, all were in silent mourning.

But as the Kraken stirred for the last time, she released new life into the water. Like a thousand tiny stars, her spawn rose in a glistening cloud, wriggling their minute limbs and seeking safe places to hide, feed and grow.

Some were not destined to survive; others would become the smaller males, wary of their massive, predatory mates. Among them, somewhere, was a daughter who would someday take her mother’s place as monarch of the depths.


End file.
